


Exclusive

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Spells & Enchantments, Valentine's Day, hints of violent sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ San Valentino e Loki ha un piano ben preciso…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa è una storia che giace solitaria e misconosciuta nel mio lj XD e mi sono ricordata che qui si può anche pubblicare in Italiano, quindi.. proviamoci XD
> 
> Questa storia ha partecipato al contest 'Baciati dalla fortuna ' del forum http://thunderfrost.forumfree.it (dove troverete un sacco di storie sulla nostra coppia dorata ) e sono grata a questo contest, perchè altrimenti una storia del genere non avrebbe mai visto la luce XD
> 
> Personaggi: i migliori, of course: Loki e Thor  
> Rating: almeno per l'inizio credo sia più opportuno il rosso  
> Genere: kinky (l'inizio)- commedia-romantico  
> Avvertimenti: slash, incest, Future!Fic  
> Pacchetto: arancione- genere richiesto: commedia
> 
> http://i43.tinypic.com/2m782z5.jpg 
> 
> Citazione richiesta “E' un vero peccato che impariamo le lezioni della vita solo quando non ci servono più.” O. Wilde
> 
> Setting : Asgard. 100 anni Post Avengers. Facciamo finta che la Terra esista ancora. Del resto a fine ‘900 si immaginava che il 2000 sarebbe stato futuristico, con le astronavi, i robot parlanti ecc. ecc. … quindi chi può dire come sarà il 2112? Io ho ipotizzato che, al di là di una tecnologia ancora più elevata, nulla sia cambiato drasticamente.
> 
> Disclaimer: Loki, Thor e chi li circonda non mi appartengono e la storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.

   
 **I.**  
Loki si muove rapido ma silenzioso; non è certo il caso di svegliare qualcuno a corte a quell’ora.  
Non c’è pericolo che inciampi in un angolo o cozzi contro qualche ornamento o suppellettile sfarzosa durante il suo percorso.  
Conosce quei corridoi come il palmo della sua mano, anche dopo più di un secolo che lo ha tenuto lontano da quei luoghi.  
Sono bastati pochi mesi perché lui riprendesse a familiarizzare con quelle stanze.  
Il moro sorride, mentre piacevoli ricordi gli invadono la mente: da bambino soleva percorrere quei corridoi di corsa, di nascosto da tutti, con l’obiettivo di sgattaiolare nella stanza del fratello maggiore.  
Anche ora la sua meta è sempre quella, ma gli scopi delle sue visite molto, molto differenti.  
Solitamente, Loki gli fa visita a mattina inoltrata, perché sa quanto l’altro ami dormire; ma deve fare un’eccezione, perché quella è una giornata troppo importante e lui ha già sprecato le sue poche, ma preziose prime ore.  
Arrivato finalmente a destinazione, il moro apre la porta e più silenzioso del silenzio stesso si insinua in quella stanza, dove tutto ancora è inghiottito dal buio più profondo.  
Tuttavia non è certo un problema insormontabile per chi, come lui, può far scaturire dal nulla una luminosa scia di un verde intenso che rischiara tutto e gli funge da guida.  
E’ solo questione di pochi passi, ben distesi e felpati, perché Loki riesca a raggiungere il grande e spazioso letto dove giace Thor, ancora dormiente e ignaro di tutto.  
Nonostante non abbia tempo da perdere, Loki si concede giusto pochi istanti per ammirare il fratellastro mentre riposa con un’espressione beata, coricato a pancia in su, con addosso un’attillata maglietta scura a maniche corte che cela davvero poco di quel torace scolpito nella roccia e di quei bicipiti e tricipiti che sembrano pronti a esplodere dal tessuto così costringente.  
I capelli biondi sono sciolti e, a seconda di come si è girato e rigirato nel corso della notte, ora vagano scompigliati, con qualche ciocca dorata che gli attraversa la fronte.  
Loki decide che si è goduto quello spettacolo a sufficienza.  
“Thor, sveglia.” mormora al suo orecchio, già prevedendo quanto inutile possa essere quel suo intervento, ma volendoci comunque provare.  
“Thor...” aumenta un po’ più il volume della voce, dandogli una leggera scrollata alle spalle.  
Un altro buco nell’acqua.  
“E dai, pelandrone, almeno a San Valentino potresti fare un’eccezione alla tua insopportabile attitudine dormigliona!” borbotta Loki, intensificando l’intensità del suo scuoterlo, tanto da riuscire a sollevarlo per le spalle, ma poi la presa gli scivola e Thor ricade bruscamente sul materasso.  
Solitamente, un colpo del genere sveglierebbe chiunque.  
Tuttavia, Thor non è chiunque e va avanti a pisolare come se niente fosse.  
Un po’ esasperato, Loki comincia a perdere la pazienza, mentre si passa una mano sul volto, stropicciandoselo.  
\- Se solo avessi ancora il mio scettro con il Tesseract ti darei una scossa che servirebbe di certo allo scopo – rimugina, per poi venire folgorato da un’illuminazione, tanto improvvisa quanto allettante.  
\- Hey, aspetta un attimo. Io posso fare anche meglio di così – sogghigna perfidamente, facendo scaturire dalla sua mano sinistra un’ulteriore luce smeraldina, che ha altre proprietà oltre a quella di rischiarare la stanza.  
Infatti, la maglietta di Thor comincia a dissolversi, scoprendo così la pelle nuda, almeno la parte di torace che ospita il cuore. La luce attraversa anche la tunica nera di Loki, operando così lo stesso denudante effetto su parte della spalla e del suo torace.  
Ovviamente, Thor non si accorge nemmeno di questo e continua a dedicarsi al suo riposo.  
Loki apre la mano destra e dopo qualche attimo di concentrazione fa comparire un piccolo pugnale, ricurvo, ma dalla punta affilata, che preme delicatamente contro la giugulare del biondo.  
Il freddo contatto con quell’oggetto appuntito è sufficiente a far aprire gli occhi a Thor, stando ben attento a non sussultare per non aumentare la pressione di quell’oggetto contundente, che non ha ancora ben identificato.  
Non appena riesce a mettere a fuoco di che cosa si tratti, ma soprattutto chi lo stia impugnando, Thor strabuzza gli occhi, sorpreso e intimorito, notando quella strana e inquietante luce verde che li avvolge e interrogando con lo sguardo quello che lui non ha mai smesso di considerare suo fratello.  
Per tutta risposta Loki sfodera un sorrisetto impudente, chinandosi ancora di più verso l’altro, tanto da essere a pochi, irrisori centimetri dal suo viso bronzeo, e sfidandolo con lo sguardo.  
“Sveglia, Thor, è San Valentino!” gli sussurra, con la sensualità di un gatto in cerca di carezze.  
“Loki!” sbotta Thor, con l’irritabilità di un cane al quale si tira la coda.  
“Che c’è? Tu non ti svegliavi!” si giustifica il più piccolo, con tutta l’innocenza del caso, senza pensarci minimamente a rimuovere quell’arma dalla sua gola.  
“Da quando ti importa qualcosa delle feste dei Midgardiani?” borbotta il biondo, senza muoversi.  
“Da quando ne ho scoperto l’esistenza, soprattutto di questa ricorrenza!” lo informa il principe più giovane.  
“Non è un buon motivo per tentare di uccidermi!” gli fa pazientemente notare il più grande, per quanto la pazienza non sia fra le virtù per le quali lui spicca maggiormente.  
“Sai che mi piace mettere un po’ di pepe nelle situazioni!” ridacchia il moro, facendo spallucce, l’aria innocente ancora intatta sul suo volto, ma almeno stavolta si decide a scostare il pugnale dalla giugulare del biondo, pur tenendolo ancora saldamente in mano.  
 “Ma non si tratta di pepe, tu volevi metterci sangue … il mio!” lo corregge il dio del Tuono, finalmente libero di muoversi maggiormente.  
 “Tsk, il solito esagerato! Come se un graffietto ti potesse danneggiare irreparabilmente!” sbuffa.  
\- Anche se è vero che ho bisogno del tuo sangue, ma non importa, ci penserò più tardi! – pianifica, facendo svanire il pugnale e la luce verdastra, leggendo chiaramente il sollievo negli occhi cerulei del suo interlocutore.  
 “A volte rimpiango che padre ti abbia restituito i tuoi poteri così presto!” borbotta Thor, mettendosi a sedere sul materasso.  
 “Così presto? Non direi, ho dovuto scontare tutta la mia pena prima di riaverli!” protesta vivacemente Loki, sedendoglisi di fronte per affrontarlo meglio.  
“Pena che s’è raddoppiata , dopo quel tuo maldestro tentativo di fuga!” ridacchia Thor, memore dell’accaduto, sebbene tornando ai quei giorni per lui ci fosse molto poco da ridere : passare di nuovo tutti quegli anni lontano dall’amato fratello, proprio quando si avvicinava la fine di quella condanna.  
“Non me lo ricordare!” sbuffa Loki innervosito “Pensare che ero a un passo dalla libertà! Dannato Heimdall guardone!” digrigna i denti.  
 “Già. Il tuo incantesimo per celarti alla sua vista ha fatto cilecca!” ridacchia Thor, innervosendolo ulteriormente.  
“Guarda che ci metto un attimo a far riapparire il pugnale!” lo minaccia Loki.  
“Vuoi sempre risolvere tutto con la violenza!” scuote la testa il principe più grande. “Invece voglio ricordarti com’è stato quando sei tornato in libertà, quando sei tornato da me. Ti ho abbracciato, ti ho dato il bentornato … e poi...” mormora, lanciandogli uno sguardo languido.  
 “Ci siamo guardati ed è bastato uno sguardo per capirci!” sorride Loki, cambiando decisamente umore.  
 “Per capire quello che volevamo entrambi.” prosegue il biondo, accarezzandogli fuggevolmente una ciocca scomposta di capelli corvini.  
“Ci siamo baciati, poi entrambi volevamo di più. Molto di più.” si china su di lui Loki, fino a lambirgli le labbra con la punta della lingua.  
 “Fino alla scoperta del nostro amore e alla consapevolezza che siamo fatti per stare insieme!” dichiara Thor, pronto ad accoglierlo in un ennesimo bacio appassionato.  
Ma il dio della Discordia non la pensa affatto così.  
Infatti allontana il viso dal biondo, si scosta dal suo grembo e contorce il viso in una smorfia disgustata.  
 “Noi non stiamo insieme e non c’è nessun amore. Siamo solo amanti occasionali!” puntualizza freddo e asettico.  
Per tutta risposta, Thor si lascia scappare una risatina un po’ arrogante. “Non direi così occasionali, dato che lo facciamo una se non due volte al giorno!” ribatte, tirandolo nuovamente a sé.  
Il biondo pensa di aver vinto quella piccola guerra, ma si sbaglia di grosso, perché il moro sa come metterlo fuori gioco.  
 “Vuoi la verità? Sei incredibilmente bravo a letto.” asserisce distaccato.  
Thor un po’ accusa il colpo e Loki lo può leggere chiaramente in quello scintillio soddisfatto che smette di sfavillare nei suoi occhi di zaffiro.  
Del resto a nessuno piace essere usato, tanto meno al re di Asgard.  
\- Allora lui sta con me solo per trarne piacere carnale? O per godere di benefici e favoritismi personali, data la posizione che occupo? O addirittura mira a portarmi via il trono? – viene assalito da dubbi e paranoie il bel guerriero.  
Loki sogghigna nel vederlo così in balia dei suoi pensieri, che si augura siano il più pessimistici possibile, mentre rimette la mano sul suo petto tonico e muscoloso.  
Quell’azione fa in modo che l’attenzione di Thor ritorni all’istante su di lui, mentre lo scruta in attesa della sua mossa successiva.  
Una mossa che non tarda ad arrivare.  
“E a questo proposito...” aggiunge il dio degli Inganni, con tono mellifluo, concentrandosi per fare in modo che  quella luce verdastra scaturisca di nuovo dalle sue mani; ma stavolta va ben oltre il precedente compito affidatole e dissolve interamente ogni loro indumento.  
“Loki, che stai facendo?” s’inquieta Thor, soprattutto al contatto fra i loro inguini.  
“Parli tanto di perdono, di accoglienza … fammi sentire il benvenuto!” sorride mefistofelico il bell’ingannatore, mentre con una leggera scivolata si posiziona davanti all’entrata del biondo, leggendo sgomento negli occhi di Thor.  
 “Che ti prende, fratellone?” si rivolge a lui il dio del Caos, con evidente tono di scherno nel pronunciare quell’appellativo. “ Non è certo la prima volta che siamo nudi uno di fronte all’altro, no?” ridacchia, senza accennarsi a muoversi da lì.  
Thor sussulta al pensiero di quello che gli si preannuncia, ma la sua non è solo paura.  
 “Sì, ma … non così!” balbetta imbarazzato, incapace però di tenere a freno gli istinti, leccandosi inconsapevolmente le labbra, anche se ha come l’impressione che la sua salivazione ora sia a zero.  
A Loki non è sfuggita nessuna di queste sue piccole reazioni, soprattutto una e ‘piccola ‘ non è certo il modo più appropriato per definirla.  
Sa bene che Thor è un po’ restio e dubbioso all’idea di invertire i loro soliti ruoli che li hanno visti protagonisti fra le lenzuola, nelle notti infuocate di quei pochi mesi trascorsi dalla liberazione definitiva di Loki e alla sua ri-ammissione ad Asgard come cittadino a tutti gli effetti.  
 “Oh, andiamo , è anche bello sperimentare nuove cose ogni tanto, non credi?” ridacchia Loki, osservandolo famelico, dall’alto della sua posizione “E poi tu lo desideri tanto quanto me, Thor, lo so, posso sentirlo. “ prosegue, giocandosi un asso nella manica …  anche se di maniche al momento non ne ha.  
Le sue parole, il calore con cui ha pronunciato il suo nome, il suo corpo contro il suo, ma soprattutto il fatto che Loki gli abbia afferrato la sua parte del corpo che più lo ha tradito, irrimediabilmente eccitata, mentre preme un po’ di più fra le sue gambe per far sentire la sua presenza, rendono il possente guerriero incapace di intendere e di volere.  
“Loki, no, non lo fare!” tenta un’ultima volta, ma è così poco convincente che lui per primo si definisce pateticamente ridicolo.  
“Troppo tardi, lo sto già facendo!” annuncia tronfio Loki, suggellando la sua vittoria con un bacio violento, prima di dedicarsi completamente al suo amante bisognoso di determinate attenzioni.  
Per quanto tenti di convincersi del contrario, la verità è che Thor è troppo succube di Loki.  
\- Se non posso avere il suo amore, almeno avrò il suo corpo e la sua passionalità – pensa sconsolato, allungando le mani verso i suoi fianchi eterei, cingendoglieli.  
Loki scosta immediatamente le sue mani da sé, piuttosto rudemente.  
“Ah-ah. Non ho mai detto che tu avevi il permesso di toccarmi.” lo mette in guardia, facendo scaturire nuovamente un’intensa luce verde dalle sue mani, con i palmi aperti.  
“Vediamo se così ti è più chiaro il messaggio!” sogghigna, mentre la luce avvolge i polsi di Thor come una catena indissolubile, inchiodandolo al letto.  
“Fratello, non ti vergogni a usare i tuoi trucchetti per raggiungere i tuoi scopi?” si strattona inutilmente il guerriero, sotto di lui.  
“No, se funzionano così bene!” ride sfrontato, comandando i fasci di luce per strattonarlo ulteriormente.  
Inerme e impossibilitato a reagire, Thor si prepara per quello che crede che sarà un rapporto violento, fatto di dominanza e supremazia, per umiliarlo fisicamente e spiritualmente.  
Questo prima di sentire i baci umidi del suo fratellastro lungo il collo, intervallati da qualche piccolo morso, quasi a voler marcare la sua proprietà, e le sue mani che gli accarezzano dolcemente i pettorali, lasciando solo lievi e piacevoli graffi al loro passaggio.  
\- Hey un momento. Una violenza non comprende carezze, baci, gesti passionali … – si acciglia, scrutandolo mentre il moro, bacio dopo bacio, scende al suo ombelico, oltrepassandolo e proseguendo la discesa.  
Alza solo per un momento la testa, incrociando il suo sguardo con quello di Thor.  
\- Sguardi languidi… - aggiunge mentalmente alla sua lista il più grande. – Ma allora stiamo facendo… -  
“Non illuderti, il nostro non è amore!” ribadisce glaciale Loki, come se gli avesse letto la mente. “Solo non vedo perché tutto debba essere ricondotto a sesso brutale. Posso renderlo molto piacevole per entrambi e ho tutte le intenzioni di farlo!” annuncia, con un brillio malizioso nei suoi verdissimi occhi, prima di abbassare la testa fra le gambe del biondo, che rischia di perdere la ragione.  
E quello è soltanto l’inizio.  
E’ vero, ha usato la magia, si è posto con le maniere forti, ma Thor non la può realmente considerare una violenza nei suoi confronti, perché, inaspettatamente quella situazione passiva gli piace, tanto, troppo, ma soprattutto perché Loki è inverosimilmente gentile con lui, altruista, non impaziente, preparandolo con molta cura, per rendere la sua ‘intrusione ‘ più gradevole.  
Forse nemmeno Thor stesso ha mai usato tanta delicatezza nei confronti del dio del Caos.  
\- E anche dio del Sesso! – aggiunge fra sé e sé, muovendo il bacino per incitarlo ad aumentare il ritmo, impaziente di averne di più.  
Loki è vittima dello stesso desiderio e per quanto lo stuzzichi la prospettiva di torturare il biondo, lasciandolo crogiolare nell’attesa, si ritrova impossibilitato a resistere oltre.  
Gli unici rumori che si odono nella stanza reale sono i cigolii del letto, i respiri affannati e i gemiti, mentre il loro amplesso si fa infuocato.  
Thor è il primo a raggiungere il culmine del piacere, lasciandosi sfuggire il nome del suo carnefice e forse è proprio questo che innesca anche l’orgasmo del dio più giovane.  
Decide di non separarsi dal fratellastro nemmeno in quel frangente così intimo e, in cuor suo, Thor gli è grato per quella scelta, perché lui del suo Loki vuole ogni cosa.  
Non appena riesce a riprendersi, il dio degli Inganni si separa bruscamente da lui, alzandosi dal letto, con forte disappunto del dio del Tuono.  
“Muoviti, c’è una cosa che devi vedere e non abbiamo troppo tempo!” lo esorta Loki, liberandolo dalle catene magiche, sempre con quel suo tono freddo e impersonale, facendolo sentire come la più squallida delle prostitute.  
“Ma. .. almeno fammi vestire!” protesta debolmente il sovrano, massaggiandosi i polsi, che sono stati sottoposti a ripetuti sforzi.  
“Sei già vestito!” gli fa notare l’abile stregone.  
Osservandosi, Thor si accorge che l’altro dice il vero, perché i suoi vestiti hanno rifatto interamente comparsa sul suo corpo.  
Anche Loki, nel giro di pochi passi, da nudo ritorna vestito, con i suoi precedenti abiti scuri, che slanciano ulteriormente la sua figura snella.  
“Dove stiamo andando? E’ perché mi hai svegliato così presto?” domanda Thor, mentre lo segue lungo i sontuosi corridoi.  
“Non ti ho detto di farmi domande, ti ho solo detto di seguirmi!” lo redarguisce Loki, senza nemmeno voltarsi.  
“Loki! Non puoi parlarmi così, ti ricordo che ormai sono il tuo re!” sbotta Thor, spazientito, col tono più autorevole che riesce ad assumere.  
Il moro si ferma di colpo e si volta verso di lui.  
“Asgard ce l’aveva già il suo re, ma tu e Odino avete rovinato tutto!” ribatte sprezzante.  
“Loki! Ma sono passati cento anni ormai, ancora con questa storia?” lo guarda sconcertato il biondo.  
“Ne possono passare anche mille, resterò sempre della mia idea!” insiste il più piccolo.  
“Ma non dicevi che il trono non ti interessava, che non te ne è mai importato?” lo mette in difficoltà il più grande, col sorriso di chi sa.  
“Oh, chiudi il tuo reale becco!” alza gli occhi il moro, ma nel suo tono non è più presente il rancore precedente.  
“Come desideri, dio della Contraddizione!” ridacchia Thor, capendo che la tensione si è allentata.  
Loki si lascia sfuggire un mezzo sorriso.  
“E comunque, sappi che non ti considererò mai il mio re. Io non ho sovrani!” ribadisce secco, riprendendo il cammino.  
“Lo immaginavo. Almeno mi consideri tuo fratello?” si azzarda a chiedergli il guerriero.  
Loki sussulta a quella domanda e si volta nuovamente nella sua direzione, guardandolo a fondo, prima di ridargli le spalle, senza una sola parola.  
Tutto sommato, a Thor basta così perché durante il suo esilio ha imparato un detto Midgardiano che ora gli è di grande conforto.  
\- Chi tace acconsente. –  
   
TBC  
 


	2. II

**II.**  
Di navata in navata, di corridoio in corridoio, Thor comincia ad intuire dove possano essere diretti, quando ormai sono arrivati a destinazione.  
“E’ la tua stanza. Non ci entro più da così tanto tempo!” esclama Thor, mentre Loki apre la porta, invitandolo ad entrare.  
“Lo so bene, preferisci avermi nelle tue stanze; ma ti assicuro che non sarebbe tanto male nemmeno qui. Un letto comodo ce l’ho anch’io!” sorride malizioso Loki.  
Thor potrebbe passare ore, giorni, anni e secoli a bearsi di quel sorriso.  
“Che fai lì imbambolato? Sto sprecando tempo prezioso; perché pensi che ti abbia svegliato così presto?” sbuffa il principe.  
“Non certo per vedere l’alba insieme, vero?” azzarda il re.  
“Il solito sentimentale!” alza gli occhi Loki.  
“Allora me lo dici il motivo?” insiste il biondo.  
“E rovinarmi tutto il divertimento? Niente da fare!” ridacchia il dio più giovane, conducendolo verso la sua scrivania, dove al centro giace una grossa ampolla di vetro, portata all’ebollizione.  
“Ormai è pronto. E’ il momento!” pensa ad alta voce il bel mago, sorridendo compiaciuto.  
“Il momento per cosa?” chiede confuso il più grande, avvicinandosi.  
“Thor, Thor, Thor… “ mormora Loki, prendendogli una mano, tenendogli fermo il polso e accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice, eseguendo movimenti circolari.  
Thor chiude gli occhi per godersi meglio quel momento di insolita tenerezza e Loki ne approfitta per far apparire il piccolo pugnale usato precedentemente.  
“Tu fai troppe domande!” aggiunge, premendo la punta contro il palmo aperto del fratellastro e tracciando un piccolo taglio.  
“Ouch! Ma dico, sei impazzito? Che cosa… “ protesta Thor, mentre osserva sempre più confuso Loki premere la pelle attorno a quel taglio per far scaturire più sangue, sangue che versa dentro un’ampolla di vetro più piccola.  
Sono poche ma preziose gocce.  
“Oh andiamo, frignone che non sei altro, è solo un taglietto!” fa spallucce Loki, lasciandogli andare la mano e aprendo il suo stesso palmo, dove non esita a praticarsi un taglio di egual misura con il medesimo pugnale.  
“Loki! Questa è pazzia!” cerca di farlo desistere Thor, che odia non capire le situazioni.  
“Fratello, questo me l’hai già detto, non fai che ripetermelo, sei il dio della Ripetitività!” sbuffa Loki, prima di concentrarsi nel versare qualche goccia del suo sangue nella stessa piccola ampolla.  
“Vuoi anche esortarmi ad abbandonare il mio sogno venefico?” continua a canzonarlo il dio delle Bugie, mentre fa oscillare lentamente la piccola ampolla, in modo che le due emoglobine si amalgamino perfettamente.  
“Non trovi che stiano assumendo un colore stupendo?” sorride il principe, osservando il mescolamento.  
“Non lo so e non me ne importa niente! Voglio solo capire cosa stai facendo e che intenzioni hai, perché io non desidero affatto diventare complice delle tue malefatte!” sbotta Thor, scuotendolo per le spalle.  
Loki sta ben attento a non farsi sfuggire l’ampolla dalle mani, scostandosi dall’altro.  
“Troppo tardi, mio caro, sei già mio complice!” sogghigna diabolico, ma poi legge un chiaro terrore negli occhi del sovrano.  
“Non è una malefatta, non è un piano di conquista e dominio di uno dei nove regni, non è un siero per aumentare i miei poteri o per privarti dei tuoi, non è una pozione per ipnotizzarti e averti alla mia mercé; non è niente di tutto questo! Sei più tranquillo ora?” sproloquia Loki e stavolta è Thor a leggere i suoi occhi, senza trovarci traccia di inganno alcuna.  
“Fidati di me!” mormora Loki, serio come rare volte Thor lo ha visto.  
“L’ho già fatto troppe volte.” ribatte Thor, con una punta di delusione ben percepibile nel suo tono.  
“Una volta in più non guasterà di certo!” fa spallucce il dio del Caos aggiungendo a poco a poco il contenuto dell’ampolla più piccola in quella più grossa.  
Quando anche l’ultimo rimasuglio viene aggiunto, la pozione emana uno strano fumo azzurrino ed emette un piccolo scoppiettio, prima che Loki spenga il fuoco.  
-La mia pozione è pronta. – pondera soddisfatto.  
“Possiamo andare!” annuncia il moro.  
“Di già?” mugola Thor, che nel frattempo si è già sdraiato sul letto.  
“Sì, a meno che tu non voglia un secondo round!” sogghigna malizioso Loki, arrampicandosi sul letto con una sensualità felina.  
“Uh! N.. no, sai … devo ancora riprendermi dal round precedente!” ridacchia imbarazzato Thor, scostandolo da sé e alzandosi dal letto.  
“Millantano che tu sia un dio così possente, mi sa tanto che non è vero!” lo canzona Loki, ridacchiando, mentre lo conduce fuori dalla stanza.  
“Hey!” sbotta il più grande. “Vorrei vedere te a ricevere assalti del genere all’alba! Almeno io ti ‘assalgo ‘ ad orari più ragionevoli!”  
“E’ pur sempre un assalto!” rimbrotta Loki, memore della poca delicatezza e dell’irruenza animalesca che il dio dei Fulmini manifesta verso di lui.  
“Bene, e ora che pensi di fare? Tornare a dormire nelle tue stanze?” riprende il discorso il più piccolo.  
“No, per quanto strano possa sembrare, ormai sono sveglio. Sai, è passato così tanto tempo da quando mi alzavo a quest’ora, era quando c’era qualche allenamento speciale, ricordi? Spesso partecipavi anche tu, anche se per lo più te ne restavi in disparte a leggere!”  
“Lo trovavo più congeniale, dato che l’alternativa era subire le prese in giro dei tuoi maledetti amichetti, ogni qual volta che mi barcamenavo con qualche attività guerriera!” sbuffa Loki, al ricordo.  
“Non si può dire che avessero tutti i torti, eri un tale impiastro!” ridacchia il biondo.  
“Hey!” usa il suo tono di avvertimento il moro.  
“Non dimenticare che però davanti a loro io ti ho sempre difeso!” ribatte prontamente Thor, confidando nel fatto che quella sia la mossa giusta.  
Ed è così.  
“Questo è vero.” riconosce a sguardo basso il dio del Caos.  
“Ad ogni modo, se dormire è fuori discussione, come pensi di impiegare la giornata? ” torna sull’argomento principale. “Sbrigherai le tue faccende da re?” gli domanda e per una volta non sembra trasparire nessuna invidia nel suo tono.  
“Dovrei … “ borbotta il più grande, per nulla esaltato da quella prospettiva e di questo si accorge anche il suo attento interlocutore.  
“Ma?” lo anticipa il moro.  
“Stavo pensando che … tutto sommato queste sono ore che ci si aspetta che io dedichi al riposo, sono ore a mia disposizione e questo mi autorizza ad utilizzarle come prediligo.” riflette, accarezzandosi il mento con fare pensieroso.  
“Il tuo ragionamento non fa una grinza.” lo encomia Loki.  
“Un complimento? Non è da te!” sorride Thor.  
“Te lo sei guadagnato. E se vuoi posso anche darti qualche suggerimento su come impiegare il tuo tempo.” prosegue il moro.  
“Dimmi.” lo esorta l’altro.  
“Dacché sono tornato in libertà, dopo aver scontato la mia punizione, i nostri incontri sono stati sempre dettati principalmente dalla passione selvaggia.” incalza Loki. “Non che questo sia un male!” aggiunge, strappando un sorriso al fratellastro.  
“Io oggi ti proporrei di passare queste ore insieme a me, passeggiando nei giardini reali o lungo il Bifrost, intrattenendoci in un piacevole chiacchierio … come i fratelli che solevamo essere.” conclude il bel dio degli Inganni.  
“Noi siamo ancora fratelli, Loki, lo saremo sempre nel nostro cuore!” ribadisce l’aitante guerriero.  
“Mi stai dicendo di sì, quindi?” inarca un sopracciglio, il principe.  
“E sia!” acconsente il re.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dopo poco più di un’ora, durante la quale hanno anche assistito insieme all’alba, così come romanticamente si era augurato Thor, trascorsa in numerose conversazioni su svariati argomenti e intervallata da qualche immancabile battibecco, Loki si sente pronto a passare alla fase successiva del suo astuto, quanto infallibile piano.  
“Thor, è da parecchio che Odino ti ha ceduto il trono, non è così?” esclama Loki, all’improvviso, mentre sono seduti sul Bifrost, come ai vecchi tempi, ad osservare lo strapiombo che li circonda.  
“E’ successo poco dopo il tuo fallito tentativo di fuga.” replica il re.  
“Quindi, son almeno tre quarti di secolo, non è poco! E in tutto questo tempo non hai potuto più dedicarti ai tuoi allenamenti con quel branco di idioti, giusto?” prosegue il moro.  
“Loro non sono un branco di idioti!” lo corregge Thor, un po’ stizzito. “Ad ogni modo, sì, dici il vero, non mi alleno con loro da allora.”  
“Né tantomeno hai usato il Mjolnir.” deduce il dio della Discordia.  
“No, salvo il ricorrere ad esso per l’incombere di una pericolosa guerra; eventualità che però non si è mai verificata!” sbuffa Thor.  
“Temo che tu ti sia rammollito! Probabilmente non saprai nemmeno più come chiamarlo a te!” lo deride Loki.  
Bastano pochi, velocissimi istanti, perché Thor gli dimostri tronfio il contrario, afferrando al volo il martello che, come calamitato da un’incredibile forza magnetica, si dirige a gran velocità nella sua direzione.  
“Dicevi, fratellino?” sogghigna il biondo, con saccente aria di sfida.  
“Buon per te, vedo che sei ancora in grado di farlo; ma di sicuro avrai perso la tua abilità nel volteggiarlo, quando ti atteggiavi per tutto il palazzo!” commenta il principe.  
Il giovane sovrano di Asgard non esita ad esibirsi in una complessa performance di vorticosi volteggi per dimostrargli quanto si sbaglia.  
\- Sì, credo che ormai la mia pozione si sia raffreddata. Questo è il momento più propizio. – complotta tra sé e sé Loki.  
“Molto bene, noto che non hai perso il tuo … “ fa una pausa, alla ricerca della parola più adatta. “stile.” sentenzia, per poi voltare lo sguardo oltre il Bifrost, in direzione di Midgard.  
“Tuttavia, ritengo che tu non sia più in grado di comandare a tuo piacimento le tempeste!” torna alla carica il principe dalla lingua d’argento.  
“Sarà mio immenso diletto provarti il contrario!” quasi ringhia Thor, impugnando saldamente il Mjolnir.  
“Non credere che basti una tempesta debole e isolata a convincermi. Sono più che certo che tu non riusciresti mai ad estendere uno dei tuoi temporali su tutta la superficie di Midgard, senza eccezioni!” lo sfida Loki.  
“Nulla è impossibile per il grande e potente dio del Tuono!” ribatte con voce roboante il biondo, cominciando a far roteare il martello a gran velocità, fino a creare un vortice da quale scaturiscono le prime scintille.  
Thor è talmente intento nella sua attività, da non accorgersi che Loki ha borbottato qualcosa in una lingua antica e ora stringe compiaciuto fra le mani l’ampolla che giaceva sulla scrivania della sua stanza.  
Le scintille a poco a poco diventano vere e proprie ondate di energia, che Thor direziona verso Midgard.  
Mentre compiono il loro tragitto, rapido come un fulmine, Loki scaglia l’ampolla contro il Mjolnir, infrangendola e permeando così tutte le scariche elettriche con il suo magico contenuto.  
Ormai è troppo tardi per fermare ciò che è già stato attuato e le onde elettriche contaminate generano i primi temporali sul pianeta designato.  
Inutile dire che sono piogge contaminate, che inesorabilmente si diffondono in ogni zona accessibile di quel regno.  
“E’ incredibile come dopo tutti questi anni, tu ti lasci manovrare ancora così facilmente da me!” ride sfrontato il moro, appagato dal suo operato.  
“Loki!” abbaia Thor, adirato come raramente lo ha visto. “Che cosa hai fatto?”  
   
TBC  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì è un po’ più corto, sì , è un punto cattivissimo dove interrompere, lo so :P
> 
> posso dire a mio discapito non solo che la terza e ultima parte sarà la più lunga, ma anche che farà capire il perché di questo titolo.  
> Qualcuna ci è già arrivata?


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie per i kudos e a chi legge ^^

 

 

** III. **

“Che cos’hai fatto?” ripete Thor, con un ringhio.

“Ho semplicemente trovato il canale più adatto per diffondere la mia pozione: il temporale!” mostra un sorriso furbetto Loki.

E’ questione di pochi istanti e si ritrova con la schiena a terra, pressato contro la ruvida superficie iridata del Bifrost da Thor, che lo blocca con il suo peso e lo scuote ripetutamente, tenendolo per il colletto della camicia.

“E cosa speri di ottenere con quella pozione? Con quale meschina sciagura hai infierito su Midgard?” gli fa il terzo grado il biondo.

Per tutta risposta Loki, ride, ancora di più quando lo scuote maggiormente.

“Parla!” lo sprona Thor, per nulla divertito.

“Quale parte del mio discorso precedente non hai colto? Ti sembro così sprovveduto dal compiere qualcosa che mi porterebbe inevitabilmente a un’altra punizione, subito dopo averne scontata una lunga un secolo? La tua preziosa Midgard non subirà alcuna minaccia, nessuna invasione aliena, nessuna epidemia letale. Ho semplicemente privato quel regno di qualcosa, e per un giorno soltanto! Devo solo aspettare che il temporale faccia effetto!” asserisce Loki.

Thor lo lascia andare, alzandosi, e lui ne approfitta per sistemarsi le vesti.

“Vieni con me!” ordina il guerriero, trascinandolo per un braccio, senza che l’altro obietti.

Thor è alla ricerca di una determinata persona, anzi, due, che sa che non troverà più nella sala del trono, e data l’ora nemmeno in giro per il palazzo reale.

Senza soffermarsi a chiedersi se sia opportuno o meno disturbarli, sempre con Loki appresso, Thor irrompe nella stanza da letto, dove riposano il padre degli dei e la sua fedele consorte.

E’ sufficiente un leggero cigolio della porta che si apre, perché entrambi si sveglino di soprassalto, rischiarando l’ambiente e domandandosi silenziosamente che cosa ci facciano entrambi i loro figli nella loro stanza.

“Padre, madre, mi duole molto disturbare il vostro sonno, ma si è verificato un fatto increscioso.” esordisce Thor, prima di esporre i fatti.

 

“Hai detto che però Loki dichiara di aver agito senza malizia, né crudeltà.” riassume Frigga a fine resoconto.

“E’ così, madre!” afferma serio il figlio più piccolo.

“E io ti credo.” gli sorride la donna, la cui bellezza è rimasta immutata nel tempo. Non una sola ruga ha osato aggiungersi al suo dolce volto. “E dovrebbe farlo anche tuo fratello!” aggiunge, rivolta a Thor, con evidente rimprovero nella sua voce.

Per tutta risposta il figlio più grande abbassa il capo, remissivo.

“Figliuolo, non vedo perché tu ti sia rivolto a me. Non sono più io il re di questo regno, non spetta più a me prendere questo tipo di decisioni.” borbotta Odino, e anche con lui il tempo è stato clemente. “Pensaci bene, come agirebbe un re?”

“Io credo che per prima cosa dovrei accertarmi dell’effettiva gravità dell’atto commesso e poi decidere di conseguenza!” pondera Thor.

“Ora parli da vero re!” gli sorride inorgoglito Odino.

“Ma … come faccio? Voglio dire, non posso lasciare Asgard di punto in bianco, ho le mie mansioni e… “ brontola Thor, insicuro.

“Sì che puoi, sono certo che padre sarà più che lieto di tornare a fare il re per un giorno e ora muoviamoci!” insiste Loki, salutando i suoi genitori adottivi con uno sguardo e trascinando via Thor allo stesso modo in cui il biondo lo ha trascinato lì.

“Mi ha davvero chiamato ‘padre‘ ?” domanda Odino, quasi commosso.

“Sì, l’ha fatto, e sai, mio caro, quando non abbiamo la giusta concentrazione per frenare le nostre parole, quello è il momento in cui la verità si manifesta spontaneamente. In fondo, in fondo, Loki ti considera ancora suo padre.” gli sorride benevola la moglie, stringendogli la mano.

“E per me lui non ha mai smesso di essere un figlio!” asserisce il marito.

“Lo so.” annuisce lei.

“Solo che … non capisco. Perché Loki ha scelto proprio questo, che su Midgard è il giorno in cui festeggiano tutti gli innamorati, per dimostrare qualcosa a suo fratello?” si domanda perplesso.

Frigga, molto più perspicace, che ha notato profondi cambiamenti nel loro interagire e  a breve si aspetta un certo ‘discorso ‘ da parte dei loro due figli, solleva gli occhi, assecondandolo.

“Eh, già, mio adorato, è proprio una bizzarra coincidenza!”

 

****************************** (Contemporaneamente)

Appena usciti dalla stanza dei genitori, Loki insiste perché Thor si rechi in un’altra stanza del palazzo, la sala delle reliquie, dov’è custodito un oggetto di inestimabile valore.

“Ma il Bifrost è stato riparato, non ne abbiamo alcun bisogno!” protesta Thor, restio ad accontentarlo.

“Oh sì, certo, vuoi davvero incombere nell’ira funesta di Heimdall? Ho intenzione di mostrarti più zone di Midgard e non credo che lui sarebbe tanto contento di starci appresso tutto il giorno, continuando a posizionare il Bifrost dove desideriamo! Questo ci renderà più indipendenti e no, non lo userò per alcuno scopo malvagio, non ho intenzione di aprire nessun maledetto portale dimensionale!” garantisce Loki, mentre recupera il Tesseract con l’aiuto dell’altro.

“Del resto, la pioggia avrà già contaminato ogni cosa, non mi resta che mostrartene gli effetti!” sorride Loki.

“Io temo il peggio.” borbotta Thor, afferrando un’estremità del Tesseract.

“Questo è perché non ti fidi di me!” sbuffa il più piccolo, afferrando l’altra estremità.

Thor gira con decisione la maniglia e il Tesseract compie il suo dovere, facendoli svanire in una luce azzurra.

Quando la luce azzurra riappare in tutta la sua luminosità, pur lontano da occhi indiscreti, i due dei si ritrovano a New York, quando ormai il temporale è terminato.

Per la precisione, si trovano nell’esatto punto dov’erano spariti l’ultima volta, quando Thor aveva fatto ritorno con il suo prigioniero ad Asgard.

“Ottimo modo di rivangare un po’ i bei ricordi, non trovi?” sorride Loki.

“Ah, perché? Essere sballottato da un lato all’altro da un Hulk grosso, verde e molto arrabbiato è un bel ricordo?” infierisce Thor, ridacchiando.

“No!” alza gli occhi il suo interlocutore, irritato. “ Ma essere quasi diventato re di questo regno lo è!” ribatte con un sorrisetto.

“In effetti ho sbagliato, dovevo portarti a Stoccarda, lì c’è stato il mio momento di gloria!” borbotta subito dopo.

“Momento di gloria che poi il Cap e Iron Man hanno pensato bene di rovinarti subito!” gli rammenta il biondo.

“Cos’è? Ci trovi gusto a ricordarmi tutte le mie sconfitte?” si inalbera Loki.

“Sì!” ammette innocentemente Thor. “Ma ci sono anche bei ricordi.” aggiunge qualche istante più tardi.

“Ad esempio?” inarca un sopracciglio il moro, osservandolo scettico.

“Quando sono atterrato sul jet dov’eri prigioniero e ti ho portato via con me, su quella montagna. Un momento tutto per noi!” mormora il guerriero, accarezzandogli il volto.

Loki si spinge più contro la sua mano, per poi rubargli un casto bacio.

“E subito dopo hai dovuto fare i conti con Capitan America e Iron Man, che scena impagabile!” ridacchia Loki al ricordo, per poi insospettirsi.

“Non è che i tuoi amici Vendicatori sono ancora in giro, vero?” domanda inquieto.

“Loki, è passato un secolo, ti sembra plausibile?” gli fa notare Thor.

“Beh, se il soldato senza tempo ha pensato bene di rimettersi nel ghiaccio e gli altri hanno seguito il suo esempio … “

“No, Loki, ti assicuro che non è così. E comunque, non fu una scelta di Steve ibernarsi la prima volta, gli è capitato e basta!” gli spiega Thor, con una pazienza che nemmeno sapeva di avere.

“Okay … “ borbotta il più piccolo, non del tutto convinto.

“Loki, ma … esattamente cos’è che dovrei vedere? Quali sono gli effetti della pioggia contaminata?” domanda confuso Thor, guardandosi attorno, senza riscontrare nulla di anomalo.

“Beh, considerando che non sono nemmeno le sette di mattina ancora … decisamente è un po’ presto per fartene vedere gli effetti.. “ mugola Loki.

“Mi stai forse dicendo che non era necessario svegliarmi così presto?” tuona Thor, facendolo sussultare.

“Beh, sai … non potevo sapere che la pozione sarebbe stata pronta così presto, pensavo ci volessero delle ore!” si giustifica il moro, ma la cosa non sembra affatto rabbonire l’altro.

Il dio degli inganni afferra prontamente il Tesseract , porgendo l’altra estremità a Thor.

“Allora ti porto in un posto dove a quest’ora saranno già più che svegli. L’Italia, facciamo Roma, l’ho sempre voluta visitare!” sorride Loki.

“Ma prima… “ aggiunge, imponendo la mano libera prima su di sé e poi su Thor e all’istante i loro abiti mutano in maglioni pesanti e cappotti di cashmere.

“Ma io non ho freddo!” protesta Thor, sentendosi soffocare dal suo dolcevita.

“Sì, lo so, guerriero possente, blah, blah, blah!” alza gli occhi Loki. “E per ovvie ragioni, io non temo il freddo ancora più di te; ma almeno così non daremo nell’occhio!” precisa, prima di dissolversi con lui.

Giungono a destinazione, con Loki che si premura di celare a tutti i Midgardiani il loro arrivo appariscente, con un incantesimo di protezione.

Agli occhi di tutti appaiono solo come due innocui turisti che passeggiano per le vie della città eterna.

“Allora, Thor, noti niente?” lo punzecchia Loki.

Thor aguzza la vista.

“No, non direi, sembra tutto così tranquillo. “ borbotta.

“Vedi per caso qualcuno tenersi per mano, scambiarsi baci, regali, sussurrarsi dolci parole, lanciarsi sguardi languidi e appassionati?” bisbiglia al suo orecchio, desideroso di dargli un aiutino.

Thor osserva meglio. In effetti non c’è nemmeno l’ombra dello scenario appena descritto dal dio del Caos.

“Accidenti, è vero. Non c’è un sola coppia, di nessun genere! Tutti non fanno che litigare. C’è il tuo zampino, Loki?” lo interroga.

“Bravò!” si complimenta il moro, con un piccolo applauso. “La mia era una pozione annienta-amore e grazie alla tua tempesta si è diffusa in tutta Midgard, permeando strade, case, edifici, spazi aperti, qualunque cosa. E chi ne entra in contatto viene assalito da dubbi e paranoie riguardo il proprio partner, facendo in modo che si lascino per non soffrire. Ovvio che su chi è già solo, la pozione non sortisce effetto alcuno. Alcuni soggetti possono anche avere visioni o ricordi fasulli, che aumentano il disprezzo verso il relativo partner.” spiega Loki, inorgoglito.

“Non puoi dire sul serio!” lo interrompe Thor, sconvolto da quella rivelazione.

“Invece è così e te lo dimostrerò! Nominami un qualsiasi altro posto che ti piacerebbe visitare.”

“Il New Mexico?” propone Thor.

“Oh. Ma certo. Vuoi rivedere la tua preziosa Jane, non è così?” si incupisce Loki, con l’astio ben evidente nel suo tono di voce, ora più aspro.

“Loki, quale parte di ‘è passato un secolo ‘ non ti è chiara?” sbuffa Thor, alzando gli occhi. “Se miracolosamente fosse ancora viva, di sicuro Jane non sarebbe in forma smagliante e no, non ci tengo a rivederla.” puntualizza.

Sollevato, Loki torna a sorridergli.

“Però, chissà, potrebbe avere delle nipoti!” aggiunge Thor, con aria furbetta.

“Non ci provare nemmeno!” ringhia Loki, mettendolo in guardia.

Il biondo scoppia a ridere.

“Stavo scherzando! Ma sei davvero adorabile quando fai il geloso!” sorride dolcemente Thor, scompigliandogli con affetto le indomite ciocche corvine.

“Io non sono geloso!” sbotta Loki, un po’ imbarazzato.

“Oh sì, certo!” finge di assecondarlo Thor, sempre più divertito.

“Dai giriamo la maniglia e andiamocene da qui!” lo sprona il moro, necessitando un veloce cambio di argomento.

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Passano le ore e Loki porta Thor in ogni luogo, vestendo entrambi nei modi più adeguati, a seconda dei luoghi che visitano : Russia, Cina, Giappone, Maldive, Africa, Australia, Norvegia, Stoccarda, per appagare la sete di ricordi di Loki; Brasile, New Mexico, per appagare la curiosità di Thor; Scozia, Irlanda … solo per nominarne alcuni.

E in tutti il risultato è il medesimo: non c’è una sola traccia d’amore, nessuno festeggia, tutti i ristoranti si vedono annullare le prenotazioni effettuate anche mesi prima, i regali presi con tanta cura e devozione, rimangono incartati o nel peggiore dei casi scaraventati dalle finestre.

“Ti sei convinto ora?” sorride arrogante Loki, mentre fanno la loro comparsa in Inghilterra, a Londra, meta dove decidono di sostare un po’ più a lungo.

“Hai davvero cancellato l’amore dalla faccia di questo pianeta. “ asserisce il biondo, mentre passeggiano lungo il Tamigi.

“Sì, anche se per un giorno soltanto. Allo scadere della mezzanotte tutto ritornerà alla normalità” gli ricorda il moro.

 

Ma perché?” lo interroga sgomento Thor.

“Non ci arrivi proprio, eh?” ribatte l’altro.

Silenzio è l’unica risposta che ottiene.

“Ma non capisci? In questo modo siamo gli unici innamorati su questo regno, proprio nel giorno dedicato agli innamorati. Abbiamo l’esclusiva!” gli rivela con un gran sorrisone Loki. “Questo è il mio regalo per te. Buon San Valentino!” mormora.

Thor lo guarda esterrefatto.

“Cos’hai detto?”

“Hai capito bene.” ribadisce il più piccolo.

 “Ma dicevi sempre..” borbotta Thor, ancora piuttosto frastornato, troppo timoroso di nutrire il suo cuore di false speranze.

Loki si avvicina, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, poi decide di avvolgergli il collo con le braccia, per rendere più carico di significato il suo messaggio.

“Thor Thor Thor, dopo tutti questi anni, ancora non ci sei arrivato? Il 90% delle cose che dico non sono mai vere.” ridacchia, sfregando il suo naso contro quello del biondo.

Fa una pausa, prende un lungo respiro e poi lo guarda a fondo negli occhi, verde che affoga nell’azzurro e viceversa.

“Io ti amo, fratello!” dichiara, serio e deciso.

Thor sorride commosso, cingendogli dolcemente i fianchi con le sue forti mani.

“Questo fa parte del 10%?” deduce, sfregando una guancia contro la sua.

Loki prende il suo viso nelle mani a coppa e lo bacia a fondo, incurante degli altri passanti, anche di quelli che si fermano ad osservarli.

“Ti basta come risposta?” sussurra al suo orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo maliziosamente.

Thor è scosso da un piacevole brivido, lungo la spina dorsale.

 “Credo che tu possa spiegarmelo meglio” sorride, approfondendo il bacio.

 “Ti amo, Thor, ti amo più della vita stessa … ti amo più del pudding!” dichiara Loki, facendolo ridere. 

“Ora sì che hai davvero reso l’idea, fratellino!” commenta divertito Thor.

“E’ che confidartelo prima avrebbe rovinato tutto.” si giustifica il moro. “Ti ho fatto o no un bel regalo?”

Thor cambia decisamente umore ed espressione.

“E’ la cosa più abominevole, crudele, meschina, ingiusta … “ inizia il suo sproloquio Thor, con aria severa, allontanandolo da lui.

Il sorriso del dio più giovane gli muore sul volto, soffrendo per il fatto che l’altro non riesca a comprendere il valore del suo gesto.

“… diabolica, folle … e incredibilmente romantica che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me!” conclude intenerito, facendo tornare il sorriso sia sul suo volto, che su quello del suo interlocutore.

“Ti amo, Loki, ma tu lo sai da tempo!” mormora, prima di assaporare le sue dolci labbra e la sua carezzevole lingua ancora una volta.

“Ma io non ti ho fatto nessun regalo!” ammette desolato, non appena terminano il bacio.

Loki scuote la testa.

“Il mio regalo sei tu. Non so cosa farei senza di te. Se non ci fossi tu a rischiararmi con la tua luce, probabilmente mi perderei negli abissi oscuri della mia mente.” ammette, stringendosi al suo petto.

“Ti prego, fratello, non permettere che questo accada!” mugola, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, forse per nascondere le improvvise lacrime.

“Non lo permetterò mai, mio amato fratello.” lo stringe Thor, accarezzandogli la schiena e i capelli.

Rassicurato, Loki si separa dal più grande, con l’aria rasserenata.

Thor, invece, ha un’aria piuttosto imbronciata.

“Hey, che ti prende?”

“Pensavo a tutti quei poveri ristoranti non utilizzati, al danno economico di cui risentiranno.” mugugna il dio del Tuono.

“Ma è soltanto per un giorno.” gli fa notare il dio delle Bugie.

“Lo so , però.. “

“E che cosa dovrei fare? Andare a mangiare con te in ogni ristorante di ogni parte del mondo?” scherza Loki,  ma Thor sembra prenderlo sul serio e i suoi occhi si illuminano di un’inquietante luce.

L’altro lo percepisce con malcelato terrore.

 “Thor! Al massimo arrivo a due pranzi e due cene!” protesta vivacemente il più piccolo.

 “Volstagg ce l’avrebbe fatta senza problemi!” ribatte Thor.

“Allora mi spiace, hai sbagliato Valentino!” sbotta Loki innervosito, incrociando le braccia all’altezza del petto e voltando la faccia dalla parte del fiume, con sdegno.

Thor scoppia a ridere di gusto.

“Non è possibile, ci sei cascato sul serio? Tu sei davvero geloso da morire!”

Loki si volta nuovamente nella sua direzione, inclinando la testa con fare confuso, prima di giungere alle conclusioni.

“Vuoi dire che?”

“Non mi importa di alcun ristorante e non c’è nessun altro Valentino che vorrei, oggi e per tutto il resto dei miei giorni!” gli svela il più grande.

“Imbroglione che non sei altro!” gli rinfaccia Loki.

“Deve essere una cosa di famiglia!” se la ride Thor.

Loki vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa per ribattere, ma all’improvviso gli brontola lo stomaco, abbastanza rumorosamente.

In effetti ormai è quasi l’una.

“Però almeno un ristorante ora troviamocelo!” sprona il più grande, colto da un appetito non indifferente.

“Così mi piaci. Ne ho visto uno carino in fondo a quella strada.” lo informa Thor, portandolo in quella direzione.

“Okay, ma stasera scelgo io, anzi, ho già scelto: tu ed io a Parigi, nel ristorante sopra la Tour Eiffel!”

“Fratellino, mi sa tanto che sei anche il dio della Sdolcinatezza!” lo prende in giro Thor. “Ma i tuoi progetti per la serata sono assolutamente fantastici!” aggiunge subito dopo, facendolo sorridere.

\------------------------------------------- 

 

Dopo una cena spettacolare, sia per il cibo squisito sia per la vista mozzafiato che offriva la loro postazione, Loki e Thor passeggiano indisturbati lungo la Senna, mano nella mano, per poi concludere con un romantico bacio appassionato nei pressi della Tour Eiffel.

“Mancano cinque minuti alla mezzanotte!” commenta Thor, osservando uno degli orologi pubblici nelle vicinanze.

“Lo so, allora, com’è stato essere gli unici innamorati in un pianeta per un giorno?” fa un sorrisetto Loki.

“Indimenticabile.” sorride Thor, suggellando la sua affermazione con un altro bacio, stavolta a fior di labbra.

“Infatti, vedi di ricordartelo per sempre, anche perché quella pozione mi è costata non poca fatica e non pochi sforzi, preferirei non ripeterla!” gli fa presente Loki, smorzando volutamente quell’eccessiva atmosfera zuccherosa.

“Da quanto ci lavoravi?” lo interroga Thor, incuriosito.

“Da settimane. A proposito, no, te lo dico dopo.” cambia idea il più piccolo.

“Dirmi cosa?” lo esorta il più grande.

“Ho detto dopo. Prima torniamo a casa.” insiste Loki, estraendo il Tesseract dalla pratica valigetta in cui lo tengono riposto.

Casa. C’è un insolito calore nel modo in cui l’ha pronunciato e Thor vorrebbe imprimerselo a fuoco nella sua memoria eterna.

Il re afferra l’altra metà e proprio quando l’orologio segna la mezzanotte, i due amanti svaniscono in un bagliore di un azzurro accecante.

Riappaiono ad Asgard, in prossimità del Bifrost, dove scelgono di sostare per un po’.

“Dai, dimmi quella cosa riguardo alla pozione!” lo sprona Thor, curioso come un bambino.

“Ricordi quando senza chiedertelo ti ho preso quelle gocce di sangue e poi ci ho aggiunto le gocce del mio?” esordisce Loki.

“E come dimenticarlo? Tu e la tua dannata ossessione per i pugnali!” sbuffa il biondo.

“Era necessario.” continua Loki. “Era l’ultimo ingrediente, il più importante, quello fondamentale per il suo buon esito. E vuoi sapere perché? Affinché l’incantesimo avesse effetto era necessario il sangue di due dei innamorati reciprocamente, sai che significa? Che se fosse stato innamorato uno solo di noi due, non avrebbe mai funzionato.” finisce di svelare quell’importante particolare Loki, stringendo la mano a Thor, mentre il biondo gli sfodera il più radioso dei sorrisi, tanto da poter fare concorrenza al sole stesso.

“ Questa è la prova ufficiale di quanto io ti ami davvero, Thor … e, a quanto pare, di quanto tu ami me!” finge di restare sul vago il moro.

“Ciò non toglie che mi hai pur sempre reso un involontario complice nella tua deplorevole azione ai danni di Midgard, non importa se effimera.” sentenzia serio il dio del Tuono. “Non posso proprio lasciar passare, Loki, sono pur sempre il re di Asgard e in quanto tale … devo punirti!” conclude, con un tono di voce e uno sguardo così sexy che Loki si sente avvampare.

“Capisco, Maestà, e in cosa consisterà la mia punizione?” sta al gioco, fingendosi impaurito.

“Una lunga settimana confinato nelle mie stanze, incatenato al mio letto, con l’obbligo di soddisfare ogni mia più recondita necessità.” espone Thor, lussurioso, cospargendo di baci una diversa parte del suo viso ad ogni dettaglio che aggiunge.

“Oh. E quando può cominciare la mia punizione?” domanda eccitato il bel dio del Caos.

“Anche subito!” sogghigna il dio dei Fulmini, trascinandosi Loki via con sé.

“Ad ogni modo, sappi che amarmi vuol dire anche essere mio complice!” asserisce Loki, mentre corrono verso la stanza reale. “E tu mi ami, vero Thor?” lo punzecchia.

Il re arresta la loro corsa e si volta verso il principe. 

“Con ogni fibra del mio corpo e della mia anima … ma non sarò mai più tuo complice per i prossimi San Valentino!” mette in chiaro, convinto di aver imparato la lezione e averlo fregato. 

Loki però sogghigna soddisfatto e Thor non lo interpreta certo come un buon segno.

“ Nessun altro San Valentino. Molto bene, allora sei assoldato per il loro stupido Natale… a Midgard quel giorno non si sa perché sono tutti più buoni, è una cosa che mi fa rivoltare lo stomaco!” sbuffa infastidito. “E poi quell’inutile e patetica festa del papà! Andiamo, perché mai un padre dovrebbe esser festeggiato, quali sono i suoi meriti?” 

Mentre il dio degli  Inganni continua il suo sproloquio, il dio del Tuono lo osserva tanto rassegnato, quanto divertito.

\- Loki fa sempre quello che vuole!-

“Non puoi certo sconfiggermi nel campo delle arti persuasorie!” gli sorride furbetto Loki

“Lo so, l’ho capito ormai, ma non importa!” mormora baciandolo all’angolo della bocca. “E' un vero peccato che impariamo le lezioni della vita solo quando non ci servono più.”

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ve lo aspettavate? :)
> 
> in ogni caso, spero sia stata di vostro gradimento ^^

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. lo so che non lo sembra affatto, ma fidatevi, è una commedia.. ^^
> 
> a presto ( o non troppo presto, boh) con la prossima parte


End file.
